You're mine!
by Shizukano aizawa
Summary: "Aku… aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, Sasuke-kun." Pendapat? Kulihat wajahnya kini memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Pendapat apa,...?"/"Me-menurutmu jika aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Sai, apakah ia akan menerimaku?"/… apakah ini artinya aku ditolak sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku?/"Apa kau ingin tahu, Sasu-nyan? Aku sudah menyukaimu lebih lama dari kau menyukaiku."/ RnR?


Cinta…

… apa benar aku merasakannya?

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****by Shizukano Aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

.

.

**You're Mine!**

"Hoi!" Aku tersentak, menghela nafas kesal. Seseorang yang mengejutkanku terkekeh, aku menatapnya kesal. Pemuda berumur sama denganku. Ia memiliki iris sewarna biru laut yang cerah, berambut kuning jabrik. Ia memiliki tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dariku, mungkin sekitar… 172 cm.

"Cih!" Aku berdecak kesal. Ia semakin terkekeh, pemuda itu sahabatku, ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Memperhatikannya lagi, _huh_?" Ia menyeringai menatapku. Aku hanya menghela nafas sebagai jawaban. "Jangan terlalu berharap, _Teme_." Ia menepuk pundakku pelan, kemudian terkekeh lagi. Aku masih memperhatikan gadis itu.

Gadis itu cantik, ya… hanya itu yang bisa ku pikirkan. Ia memiliki rambut _blonde_ dengan gaya rambut yang selalu dikuncir, hidung mancung, iris _aquamarine_, dan kulit putih. Ia terlihat ceria, tak pernah sekalipun kulihat ia bersedih. Ia kini berjalan ke arahku, dan seperti biasa… jantungku tak pernah bisa ku kendalikan jika ia berjalan mendekat.

"Sasuke-_kun_… DVD ini, berapakah harganya?" Aku berusaha mengendalikan ekspresiku, menghela nafas, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya.

Seperti yang didengar, aku hanyalah seorang pelayan toko, toko yang menjual DVD film, dan game. Aku bekerja untuk membiayai hidupku dan kuliahku. Aku hanyalah seorang remaja berumur 19 tahun yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Hidup sendiri, dan melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Aku menatap gadis di depanku lagi, ia menunggu untuk aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "127_ yen_, Yamanaka-_san_." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_kun…_ bukankah sudah ku katakan, panggil aku Ino saja…." Ia berteriak, menatapku dengan wajah cemberut. Aku terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya, tingkahnya, tidak ada satupun yang tidak ku sukai darinya. "Ah ya Sasuke-_kun_, dimana Sai-_kun_?" Senyumanku kini memudar setelah mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Selalu saja… selalu Sai yang ia cari.

"Dia sedang di ruang istirahat. Apa ingin ku panggilkan?" Aku menatapnya datar, suasana hatiku berubah, aku sangat tidak ingin tersenyum sekarang. Aku juga sangat yakin kini Naruto memandangku kasihan.

"Ti-tidak perlu, a-aku tidak ingin mengganggunya." Ia tersenyum gugup, wajahnya memerah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah ia tak ingin Sai tahu bahwa ia mencari pemuda itu, pemuda berambut klimis.

"Hn, baiklah." Aku berujar datar, menghela nafas berat dan mencoba kembali bekerja, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung pergi. Aku menatapnya lagi, "ada apa lagi, Ino?" Aku kini tersenyum tipis, mencoba menghalau rasa cemburu di hatiku.

"Aku… aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Pendapat? Kulihat wajahnya kini memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Pendapat apa, Ino?" Aku menatapnya, menaikkan sebelah alisku. Gadis yang lebih pendek 20 cm dariku ini kembali menatapku. "Me-menurutmu jika aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Sai, apakah ia akan menerimaku?" Ia menatapku berharap. Aku terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Apakah…

… apakah ini artinya aku ditolak sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku?

Aku tersenyum, menatapnya yang kini menatapku bingung. Aku mengangguk, setelahnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan berlari dengan wajah ceria keluar dari toko ini. Senyumku kembali memudar, aku menatap punggung mungil itu sayu, aku… kalah.

Naruto menepuk bahuku pelan, ia tersenyum menatapku setelah ia melayani pelanggan yang bertanya padanya. "Gadis di dunia ini masih banyak, _Teme_. Kau tampan, walau tidak lebih tampan dariku." Ia terkekeh setelah mendapat dengusan dariku. Aku kembali menghela nafas. Ia menghentikan tawanya.

"_Mite!_" Naruto memberikan sebuah cermin padaku, cermin yang selalu ia bawa dalam kantong baju khusus pelayan toko ini. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung, "lihat cermin itu!"

"Untuk apa?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku, menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin itu, kemudian menatapnya lagi yang memutar kedua bola matanya, sepertinya kesal… atau bosan? Ntahlah. "_Teme_, _look at your face_!" _Okay_, sekarang sahabatku ini malah tampak seperti seorang _hahaoya_ bagiku. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Maksudku, kau punya wajah yang tampan! Hidung mancung, bola mata sewarna batu _onyx_, bibir tipis, rambut_ raven_. Gadis mana yang tidak tergoda penampilanmu, _huh_? Lagi pula kau juga memiliki tubuh yang ideal untuk seorang remaja seukuran kita, tinggimu saja 175cm. Kau bisa mendapatkan banyak gadis cantik di luar sana." Aku menatapnya, mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya karena seseorang datang kearah kami untuk membayar tagihan belanjanya.

"_Dobe_, aku baru tahu kau sebijak ini. Ternyata Hinata tidak salah memilihmu." Aku menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum kearah pelanggan yang baru saja berterima kasih padanya. Ia menatapku dan memukul kepalaku keras saat pelanggan itu pergi. Aku berteriak, ia menatapku sinis, tapi aku tahu tatapan itu tidak benar-benar sinis.

"Jangan libatkan Hinata. Dan _hey_, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita pergi _karaoke_ saja? Melupakan perasaan patah hatimu itu." Ia menyeringai ke arahku, aku tahu ia sedang mengejekku sekarang. Tapi, Naruto ada benarnya, aku tampan. Ya, dan aku harus percaya itu, aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Ino. Aku harus _move on_. Harus!

Aku mengangguk, ia tersenyum dan mengarahkan jempolnya tepat kearah wajahku, aku mengangkat bahuku acuh, ia tertawa. Aku dapat melihat kini ia memainkan ponselnya, sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang, ku rasa itu Hinata.

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Aku bisa melihat kini seseorang melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami, aku dan Naruto. Naruto segera melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum senang, ia memukul lenganku pelan kemudian berlari ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya itu, ke arah kekasihnya, Hinata. Aku berjalan cepat, mengikutinya.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku mengangguk, tersenyum ke arah gadis di depanku, gadis beriris _lavender_ itu tersenyum dan membalas anggukanku. Ia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan lurus. Tingginya hanya mencapai telinga Naruto, ia orang yang ramah dan juga ceria, ia sangat suka tersenyum, apalagi jika sudah bersama Naruto, mereka bagai pasangan bodoh yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. "_Etto ne... _Sasuke_-kun_, aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Naruto_-kun_. Jadi… aku sudah membawa beberapa temanku, mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka dan… kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Ia kembali tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih, kemudian menatap Naruto tajam, ia tersenyum canggung dan mengarahkan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V' kearahku. Selalu saja mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku pada pacarnya itu. Dasar pasangan bodoh itu.

Hinata kemudian berjalan mendahului kami memasuki bangunan di depan kami, tempat _karaoke_ tujuan kami. Aku dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali Naruto mengelus rambutnya dan menggenggam tangan gadis di depannya, yang dibalas dengan genggaman erat juga oleh gadis itu.

.

.

Merasa bosan, aku mengatakan pada Naruto untuk kembali ke apartemen lebih dulu. Setelah memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal, akhirnya ia membiarkanku pergi. Aku benci keramaian dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku akan merasa sangat pusing jika sudah di tempat seperti itu, lagi pula, aku merasa tidak tertarik sedikitpun untuk dekat dengan salah satu teman Hinata, mereka tetap saja tidak bisa membuatku lupa akan Ino, akan gadis yang baru saja menolakku siang itu, walau tidak benar-benar menolakku.

Aku kini berjalan sendiri, menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang. Aku kembali teringat akan Ino, mungkin saja kini ia sudah bersenang-senang dengan Sai, salah satu pelayan di tempatku bekerja. Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika esok Ino datang bersama Sai. Aku tidak tahu, sangat tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Aku kembali menatap ke jalanan, mengeratkan syal di leherku dan mengeratkan topi serta jaketku. Musim dingin akan segera tiba, dan cuaca terasa sangat dingin malam ini. Mataku kini menatap seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri menatap ke arah jalanan di seberang sana, aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, masih berjalan pelan. Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa, hanya kumpulan orang yang hendak menyebrang. Tidak ingin mengambil pusing, aku kembali menatap jalanan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, mataku menangkap kejadian aneh yang dilakukan gadis itu, ia membuang ponselnya ke dalam tempat sampah?!

Aku berhenti, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Setelah membuang ponselnya, ia berjalan dengan wajah tidak berdosa ke arah yang sama dengan tujuanku berjalan. Gadis itu membuangnya dengan sengaja, atau tidak?! Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke arah tempat sampah itu, tempat di mana gadis itu membuang ponsel miliknya. Setelah mendapatkan ponsel itu, aku berlari dengan segera mengejar gadis itu, gadis yang membuang ponsel itu.

Setelah merasa cukup dekat dengan gadis itu, aku menahan pundaknya, membuatnya menatap kearahku. "_Sumimasen…_ kau membuang ponselmu tadi ke tempat sampah disana." _Emerald _yang menyejukkan… ah, apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menatapnya lagi, ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung, masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Ini... Ini ponselmu, 'kan?" Aku memperlihatkan padanya ponsel flip berwarna hitam di tanganku. Ia menatapnya, dan seperti tersengat listrik, ia terkejut dan mengambil ponsel itu dari tanganku.

"Apakah aku membuangnya lagi?" Lagi?! Ga-gadis macam apa dia?! Astaga…. Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat. Gadis aneh. Mana mungkin aku tahu, 'kan?

"Lagi… maksudmu?!" Aku menatapnya masih dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Dia… seperti anak kecil.

"Aku memang sering membuang apapun di tanganku. Kupikir ini sampah, jadi aku buang saja. Aku lupa jika ini ada gunanya." Ia tertawa pelan, mengelus ponsel miliknya. Aku menatapnya, gadis ini sungguh aneh. Sangat aneh.

"_S-sou ka._ Kalau begitu lebih baik kau masukkan saja ponsel mu ke kantong bajumu, atau tasmu." Aku menatapnya datar. Ia kembali menatapku, memiringkan kembali kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa ya?" _Okay_, kali ini aku sukses membuka mulutku terkejut, bukan karena sesuatu yang mengejutkan, tapi… sungguh. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh! Ia sangat polos. Ya, polos adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan karakter gadis ini.

"Aku… Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku, memperkenalkan diriku pada gadis polos di hadapanku ini. Aku kembali menatapnya, ia kini menatap ke arah yang berbeda, ia menggigit kuku jempolnya, seakan memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius, wajahnya terlihat seperti memikirkan dengan sangat keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menatapnya bingung, gadis itu masih mengigit kuku jempolnya. Dan di detik berikutnya, ia menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, menatapku dengan wajah ceria, ia seperti telah berhasil mengingat sesuatu yang penting itu.

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke yang bekerja di toko kaset di dekat stasiun itu?" Ia kembali menatapku, kini dengan wajah cerahnya. Ia menatapku masih dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Apakah ini kebiasaannya? "Ya. Aku memang bekerja di toko kaset dekat stasiun. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Sepertinya kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Aku menatapnya datar. Ia terkekeh pelan, dan dengan santainya ia mencubit kedua… pipiku?! A-apa-apaan gadis ini?!

"Aku pernah meminta tolong padamu untuk mengambilkan kaset video game yang berada di rak paling atas. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya karena terlalu tinggi, lalu aku meminta pertolonganmu karena kau yang berada dekat denganku. Tapi memang sepertinya saat itu kau tidak konsen dan melihat kearah seorang gadis, karena itu aku hanya berterima kasih dan berjalan menjauhimu." Ia berkata dengan polos, tanpa ekspresi apapun dan menatap kearahku masih dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "_Okay_, kalau begitu aku duluan, Sasu-_nyan . Jaa na…._" Aku mengedipkan mataku terkejut. '_nyan'_?! Panggilan apa itu?! Belum sempat aku memprotesnya, ia sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari pandanganku, anak itu… aku tidak akan lupa!

.

.

Beberapa minggu sejak pertemuanku dengan gadis polos itu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu selalu datang ke toko tempatku bekerja dan selalu menyewa ataupun membeli kaset video game atau film _action_ kesukaannya. Aku juga baru tahu jika rambutnya ternyata berwarna merah muda. Ia menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan misteri dan _action_. Seringnya ia datang ke tempat ini membuatku ingat film kesukaannya dan video game kesukaannya. Dan sejak hari itu juga, aku selalu melihat Ino datang dan pergi bersama Sai, aku juga tahu bahwa mereka sudah jadian. Tapi ntah kenapa, aku sudah tidak memikirkan tentang Ino lagi. Yang ada di fikiranku sekarang selalu saja anak polos itu, gadis yang sedang mencari DVD di rak-rak di depanku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sini, dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ternyata sudah bisa melupakan Ino, _huh_?" Naruto kini kembali menggodaku, ia menyenggol lenganku dengan sikunya. "Sekarang siapa lagi gadis yang menarik perhatianmu, _Teme_?" Aku mendengus, mendengarkan perkataan Naruto yang sepertinya semakin menyeringai menggodaku.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Aku menatap Naruto datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku karena kembali teringat akan wajah polos Sakura. Aku kemudian mengambil tumpukan video di dekatku yang baru saja di kembalikan oleh beberapa pelanggan, kemudian berjalan mendekati rak dan menaruhnya ke rak-rak tersebut. Aku dapat mendengar Naruto terkekeh. Sai kini menggantikan tempatku di kasir. Aku berjalan mengelilingi rak-rak tersebut.

"Hai, Sasu-_nyan_." Suara khas seorang gadis kini menyentuh gendang telingaku. Aku sangat hafal sekali dengan suara ini. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatapnya datar. Ia tersenyum senang, dan menunjukkan kaset video game yang akan ia pinjam. "Jika kau meminjam sebanyak itu setiap harinya, uangmu akan cepat habis, Sakura." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan, sudah berkali-kali aku mengingatkan padanya untuk tidak meminjam lebih dari 4 video game, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengarkanku.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja, Sasu-_nyan_…." Ia mencubit kedua pipiku gemas. Kebiasaannya setiap harinya jika bertemu denganku. Aku mendecak kesal, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan, apa kau ingin mendengarnya?" Aku berjalan ke arah rak berikutnya, ia mengikutiku, membantuku menaruh DVD dan video game yang berada di tanganku ke rak-rak yang bisa ia jangkau. Jantungku kini berdebar kala melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum polos itu. "Tentu saja, Sasu-_nyan_… aku selalu siap mendengarkan." Ia tersenyum senang, berjalan layaknya anak kecil di depanku, aku menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mau jadi pacarku?" Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatapku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, berjinjit di depanku dan menatapku intens dengan memiringkan kepalanya, kebiasannya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, aku yakin kini wajahku sudah sangat merah. "Lu-lupakanlah. A-aku tadi hanya bercanda." Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa kaset di tanganku, berbalik dan berjalan kembali layaknya anak kecil. Aku menghela napas berat. Apa aku gagal la…

"Jika kau menginginkan begitu, aku bersedia." Aku dapat melihatnya menatapku sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di depanku. Aku terkejut, amat sangat! Aku dapat merasakan kini sesuatu bergerak menggelitik perutku, ada sesuatu yang menarik ujung-ujung bibirku untuk tersenyum. Aku bergegas menyusun kaset-kaset yang masih berada di tanganku, setelah semuanya selesai aku bergegas mencarinya di balik rak-rak, berharap dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Tapi aku salah, aku tak menemukannya di manapun. Dengan wajah lesu, aku kembali ke meja kasir. Apakah tadi hanya halusinasiku saja?

"Hei _Teme_, seorang gadis tadi memintaku menyerahkan kertas ini padamu." Aku terkejut menatap Naruto, dengan segera aku berjalan cepat kearahnya, merampas kertas itu dari genggamannya.

_Sasu-_nyan…_ aku pulang dulu untuk memainkan beberapa video game ini di rumah. Jika aku sudah menyelesaikan satu, nanti aku akan kembali dan kita pulang bersama, okay? –Sakura-_

"Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sai berujar menatapku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku, ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku... perasaanku terbalas! Aku menatap Naruto dan Sai yang bingung, masih dengan senyuman yang mengambang di wajahku, aku memberikan kertas itu pada mereka berdua. Setelah mereka membacanya, mereka terkejut, terlebih Naruto yang memang sedari dulu mengetahui semua perasaanku.

"Kau… pacaran?" Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Setelahnya, ia mengumpat lalu memberikan selamat padaku, begitu juga Sai dan Ino yang baru saja tiba untuk menunggu Sai pulang.

"Kalian tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri." Aku bersorak senang, membuat beberapa pengunjung menatapku, tapi aku tak peduli, lagi pula mereka terlihat tidak marah dan malah ada yang memberikan selamat padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa senang.

.

.

"Sasu-_nyan_, apa kau tidak membawa syal?" Aku menatap gadis di sebelahku ini. Ia memang bertanya padaku, tapi ia tidak menatap kearahku. Apakah ia menerimaku hanya… atau karena terlalu polosnya, ia menerima begitu saja pernyataan cintaku? Oh _Kami-sama_, kenapa tadi aku malah bersorak senang?! "Sasu-_nyan_?" Ia bertanya lagi, kini ia menatapku. Seperti biasa, dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, astaga... rasanya benar-benar ingin ku makan anak ini.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, apakah malam ini kau harus pulang lebih awal?" Aku menatapnya, menunggunya menjawab. Dengan wajah polosnya, ia menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak dikatakan sekarang saja, Sasu-_nyan_?" Ia kembali bertanya, dan kembali menatapku dengan polos. Ugh... wajah ini, astaga... dia sungguh manis sekali. "Tidak bisa Saku..." _Okay_, sepertinya cuaca hari ini benar-benar tidak mendukungku. Kenapa hujan malah turun dengan lebat seperti ini?! Arghh!

"Sasu-_nyan_, apartemenmu dimana? Apakah dari sini masih sangat jauh?" Aku tersentak, menatap Sakura yang kini semakin basah oleh hujan. Aku membawanya menepi untuk berteduh. "Tidak. Apartemenku ada di dekat sini. Kenapa?" Aku sedikit berteriak, hujan yang begitu lebat membuat suaraku tidak begitu terdengar. "Bagaimana jika kita berteduh di apartemenmu saja Sasu-_nyan_, lagi pula hujan seperti ini pasti akan sangat lama berhenti." Aku terkejut. Me-membawanya ke apartemenku?! Ta-tapi aku tinggal sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku membawa seorang gadis ke apartemenku.

Aku kembali menatap Sakura. Ia tampak kedinginan, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. Cih! Sepertinya memang aku harus membawanya ke apartemenku. Aku kembali memanggil Sakura, ia menatapku. Aku mengangguk dan ia tersenyum, kami kemudian berlari kearah apartemenku, aku menggenggam tangannya agar tidak tertinggal.

.

.

"Sasu-_nyan_, apakah aku boleh meminjam pakaianmu? Pakaianku basah." Aku dan Sakura kini sudah berada di apartemenku. Kami baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, aku memberikannya handukku dan kemudian membuatkan teh hangat untuk kami berdua. Ia berteriak dari dalam kamarku. _Matte!_ Dia ingin meminjam pa-pakaianku?!

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarku, ia menatapku dengan polosnya, dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang sudah terpasang di tubuhnya. Aku terkekeh, baju itu... tampak sangat kebesaran jika dipakai olehnya. Aku mendekatinya, menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Kau lucu sekali, Sakura." Ia menatapku polos, tanpa ekspresi, memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu, di mana celananya? Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" Aku menatapnya lagi, tersenyum. Memang saat ini yang ia kenakan hanya kemeja lengan panjangku yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, yang menutupi sampai pahanya.

"Celanamu tidak ada yang pas, Sasu-_nyan_. Selalu saja melorot jika kupakai. Lagi pula, baju ini sudah cukup panjang." Ia menatap baju itu, memegangnya, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tertutupi penuh oleh lengan baju itu. "_Mite, mite!_" Ia kini melompat senang, menatapku dan tangannya yang tak kelihatan, ia benar-benar tampak seperti anak kecil. Sangat menggemaskan. Aku kemudian mencubit kedua pipinya. Ia menatapku datar, tanpa ekspresi -lagi-.

"Sakura, kau tunggu di balkon saja, _okay_? Aku akan membawakan teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita." Aku tersenyum, mengelus rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum senang, berjalan layaknya anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan mainan baru ke arah balkon di kamarku ini.

.

.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Aku menatap gadis di sebelahku intens. Ia mengangguk, hanya saja ia tidak menatapku saat melakukannya. Aku menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa kau menerimaku? Apa kau mengerti perasaanku?" Ia menatapku dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi apapun, hanya kepolosan yang terlihat di wajah manisnya. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut. Dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki kamarku tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Aku kembali menghela nafas berat. Ternyata benar... ia tidak benar-benar mengerti perasaanku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menutup mataku, dan kembali menghela nafas berat. Sudahlah, memang sepertinya aku belum diperbolehkan merasakan cin... Tunggu! Apa ini?! Aku membuka kembali kedua mataku, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di leherku, sebuah syal?! Aku menatap ke sebelah kiriku, Sakura?! Ia kini menatapku dengan wajah polosnya, dan kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahku, aku masih menatapnya tak percaya, apa yang dia lakukan?! Maksudnya... apa maksudnya ini?!

Seperti dapat membaca fikiranku, ia menjawabnya, "syal itu aku yang rajut. Apa kau suka?" Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, menatapnya. Ia tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja berbuat baik. "Aku sangat suka… tapi kenapa?" Ia memiringkan kembali kepalanya, sepertinya tidak mengerti akan maksudku. "Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku. Maksudku, menerimaku hanya karena kasihan atau..." Ia tertawa keras, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa. Aku tidak menyangka dia... dia benar-benar tertawa bebas.

"Apa kau ingin tahu, Sasu-_nyan_?" Aku terkejut, ia kini menatapku tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk, tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. "Aku sudah menyukaimu lebih lama dari kau menyukaiku." Aku terkejut, benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. "Tapi sepertinya, kau sangat menyukai gadis _blonde_ itu. Jadi, aku hanya menatapmu dari jauh saja." Ia tersenyum, kemudian mencubit kedua pipiku dengan keras. "Aku ini penggemarmu, Sasu-_nyan_." Ia terkekeh saat menatapku. Aku yakin kini wajahku benar-benar memerah.

Sakura kini kembali menatap ke depan, masih terkekeh. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ternyata aku lah yang membuat seseorang dulunya patah hati. "Sakura..." Aku memanggilnya, ia menatapku dengan wajah polosnya, memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum lalu menariknya hingga bibir kami bertemu, aku menciumnya. Aku dapat melihatnya terkejut, masih dengan bibir yang menempel, aku menutup kedua bola mataku, memberikan seluruh rasa cintaku padanya, pada gadis polos di depanku ini.

"_Arigatou na_, Sakura." Aku tersenyum, kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, ia masih terkejut. Dan di menit berikutnya, aku merasakan ia mengangguk dalam pelukanku. "_You're mine_, _now_." Aku tersenyum, mencium pucuk kepalanya, dan memeluknya erat. Aku berjanji, tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dariku, gadis polos. Aku menyeringai, melepaskan pelukan dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Sasu-_nyan_, _daisuki_." Aku terkejut, tersenyum dan mencium keningnya lembut. "_Daisuki mo, _Sakura." Ia terkekeh, mencubit pipiku pelan. Ku harap kita akan seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

**Owari~**

**A/N : **

_Gomennasai, _sudah lama tidak _update_~ PC-ku beberapa bulan ini rusak, jadi tidak bias _update~_ Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya sembuh juga. Hahaha~

Maafkan _author_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini, _minna_. Aku masih banyak membuat beberapa cerita terbengkalai begitu saja~ *sigh*

Tapi aku akan berusaha keras melanjutkan semuanya~ Terima kasih karna telah membaca ceritaku~ XD

/ P.S : Cerita ini sebenarnya udah pernah ku masukin dalam note di facebook. Hanya _character_ saja yang di ganti~

Ah, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak _review, minna_~ XD _Sankyuuuuu~_


End file.
